Rogue Trader
Rogue Trader is a minigame playable after completing The Feud quest. Please note that this is a "Safe" mini-game. There is nothing here to kill you, unless you are poisoned. There are 3 parts to the Rogue Trader minigame. Each part allows the player to buy something different from Ali Morrisane. Quests To complete all 3 parts of the Rogue Trader minigame, players will need: * Rune Mysteries * The Feud * Itchlarin's Little Helper - (Must have finished for clothing); allows access into Sophanem Items Players are recommended to bring: * Coins - for Magic carpet rides Note : You could save some money if you bring an enchanted broomstick or with a Ring of Charos(a). And Pollnivneach isn't that far anyway so walk. As for Sophanem if you have a few waterskins it isn't such a problem. * Items to negate the effects of Desert heat (i.e. Enchanted water tiara, Waterskins) * 3 Dyes - any colour (can be obtained in Pollivneach) * 3 Animal pelts of the same kind - Cowhides, Sheep wool, Dragonhides, Snakeskins, Fur, etc. Part 1: Runes from Aubury Players start by talking to Ali Morrisane. He will tell the player to talk to Aubury in Varrock about a rune deal. After doing so, players should return to Ali Morrisane. He will complain that there is an odd lock mechanism on the caskets of runes, and that he is unable to open them. There are 2 caskets: Small Casket, and Large Casket. For both caskets, players will get these three options: * Force Box: higher chances of success with higher Strength levels * Pick Lock: higher chances of success with higher Thieving levels * Examine Lock: players will see a "RuneSudoku" puzzle. The Small Casket contains elemental runes, and is easier to open compared to the Large Casket. Players may opt to choose the "Pick Lock" or "Force Lock" options on the Small Casket. However, it is impossible to open the Large Casket by choosing either of these options. RuneSudoku The runes substitute numbers in a standard Sudoku puzzle. Players may either solve the "RuneSudoku" puzzle themselves, or use a Sudoku solver to solve the puzzle. After solving the puzzle, players will have the options of either: choosing to buy all the runes for a specified amount, or to see what the runes are. Even if players decide to see what the runes are, players can still buy them for a cheaper price. A trick that ALWAYS works with the Small Casket is to position the runes as shown. :1 2 3 4 :4 3 2 1 :3 4 1 2 :2 1 4 3 The placement of the starting runes varies, but the pattern is always the same. This pattern can always be performed, regardless of the starting placement. Part 2: Blackjacks from Pollnivneach In order to obtain different types of Blackjacks (Defensive Blackjacks, and Offensive Blackjacks.), players have to talk to the Blackjack seller, in the town of Pollnivneach. He is just south of Ali the Kebab-Seller. Players need to go through the conversation with him, and choose the 'cunning plan' choice. Players will then talk to the Street Urchin, who will ask the player to pay him 100 coins, to make him help convince the Blackjack seller that he needs to produce some different equipment. There will be a short cut scene, and when the player returns to Ali Morisanne, they will be able to purchase Defensive Blackjacks from him. Upon returning to Al-Kharid, Ali Morisanne will ask that the player to return to Pollnivneach again, and ask the Blackjack seller to expand his wares further. Players need to head back to Pollnivneach, and talk to the Blackjack seller about Ali Morisanne wanting him to expand his wares. He is unconvinced that he needs to upgrade, so players will have to convince him. The player must bet that he cannot knock the player out, with two hits from the Blackjack. Players will get attacked by him twice, at which point he will agree that the Blackjacks need to be stronger. He will now send Offensive Blackjacks to Ali Morisanne. Players may repeat this process to switch between Defensive and Offensive Blackjacks. Part 3: Clothes from Sophanem If players have completed Itchlarin's Little Helper, they may take a carpet ride from south Pollnivneach to Sophanem, and talk to Siamun in the building with the Spinning wheel, or around the Silk stall. Siamun is a rude, gruff character who wants either 3 dyes, or 3 animal pelts of the same animal. Allowed animal pelts could stem from cow, snake, sheep and possibly some other creatures. If the player does not have them, and has not completed the Contact quest, they could head back to the closest bank (for example Shantay Pass) and return. Once the items are given to Siamun, he will begin shipping the Desert outfits (for dyes) or Menaphite robes (for animal pelts). When players talk to Ali Morrisane back in Al-Kharid, he will ask that the player to return to Sophanem, and ask Siamun to make additional clothing. Players may repeat the process to switch between Menaphite robes and the Desert outfits. Rewards Ali Morrisane in Al-Kharid will now sell: * Runes at cheaper prices than normal * Desert outfits * Menaphite robes * Defensive, and Offensive Blackjacks * Magic Carpet rides at discounted prices See also * Rune Mysteries * The Feud * Itchlarin's Little Helper References *''RuneScape'' Game Guide - Rogue Trader Category:Minigames